


There Are Humans Under My Bed

by TitanSteam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Papyrus to go to bed, but he needs help from his brother to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Humans Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fanfiction is one that I wrote for my Undertale headcanon:  
> -What if when little monsters are tucked into bed, they have a fear that there may be humans under their beds or in their closets?  
> Oh man... Imagine a Baby Bones Au where Sans puts little Papy to bed, but Papy wants Sans to check under his bed for humans? I need to write this or something.  
> \- And I did.  
> 

It was almost close to eight in the evening and Sans watched the snow fall lazily outside as he sat on the couch. The tv was a soft hum in the background, but he payed no mind to it- his attention was more so on the individual flakes building up on the windowsill. A sudden kick and loud tired sigh broke his trance, and he looked down at the source, Pap, whose head was resting on his lap. Sans smiled tiredly.  
“Time for bed, kiddo,” he said as he stretched and picked up the sleeping seven year old.  
Pap groaned loudly after being removed from his comfortable spot, but gave in to the feeling of Sans’ warm sweater against his face, quickly drifting back to sleep. Sans quietly walked across the room, up the stairs, and straight to Pap’s room. Once inside, Sans placed the sleeping child on the bed, covering him up and turning on his nightlight. Sans turned from the small boy and was about to leave when he was stopped by a small whimper.  
“S-SANS?”  
“Yeah bro?” he said as he turned around.  
“.... C-CAN YOU… CHECK UNDER MY BED F-FOR HUMANS..?”  
Sans stopped to ponder this request and laughed. “Pap.. The humans can’t get us down here. You have nothin’ to worry about!”. He went for the door again but was stopped by an even louder whimper than before. He turned to face his brother and was met with huge tears welling in the boy’s eyes, his blanket was up to his face. Sans sighed defeatedly and approached the bed. He then got on his hands and knees and pressed his face to the floor to see inside the small, dark crack between the floor and the racecar bed. Nothing.  
He sat back up. “There’s nothin’ down there, Pap. Nothin’ to worry about! Nothin’ can even fit down there heh”.  
Pap whimpered, “SANS..”  
“Yeah kid?”  
“...C-CAN YOU STAY WITH ME..?”  
Sans sighed softly. “If it makes you feel better… sure bro.” He sat in the chair next to the bed- the one he usually reads stories in. Pap appeared to settle down a bit, laying his head on his pillow and pulling the sheet away from his face a bit. Before Sans knew it, Pap had fallen asleep. Sans kissed the boy’ s head before getting himself comfortable in the chair and drifting to sleep.


End file.
